


The Grey Warden Business Trip

by Seffora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seffora/pseuds/Seffora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorcha Hawke's brother Carver visits Kirkwall on a Grey Warden mission. However, he is not alone. The Grey Warden Loghain Mac Tir is with him. They are sent by the Commander of the Grey in Orlais to recover a valuable object. When the Grey Wardens need help they turn to their only ally in Kirkwall, Sorcha Hawke. She is reluctant to help the man responsible for the disaster in Ferelden that drove her family to the desolate city and caused all the death and loss she has faced, but she eventually agrees. When plans go sour and an angry ex-Grey Warden show up, Sorcha learns a lot about the man Loghain Mac Tir is and that maybe everyone makes a few mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at summaries. Eventual Loghain/Female Hawke. NSFW. For the 2014 Dragon Age Big Bang. Cheers! :)
> 
> Link to Art: http://pistasch.tumblr.com/post/85454272447/my-art-for-the-dabb

"We're only in town a week, Sorcha. Why does it matter?" Carver whined, rubbing his right arm where his sister had just punched him.

She put her hands on her hips, jutting out the left one and fixing her younger brother with a glare. " What does it matter? Perhaps it  _matters_  because you're my Maker forsaken brother, you ass. And maybe it matters because you thought you could be in Kirkwall for a week and not even see me!"

"Well, I'm seeing you now, aren't I?" Carver glanced at the ground and rubbed his neck.

"Only because Varric dragged you up here!"

Loghain sat on the sofa in the other room and sighed. If the younger man had told him they would be rounded up like cattle when the dwarf saw them, he would have made sure they stayed in a different district of the city. As it was, Miss Hawke was hindering their mission while she raged at her brother. He could almost feel pity for the girl; her last living relative in town and they tried to stay away from her, but her swearing and stomping in the other room made that difficult.

He leaned back against the sofa. There wasn't any point in interfering. The boy could handle himself and from what he knew of his relationship with his sister, this was a normal day for them.

Loghain and Carver had come to Kirkwall to pick up an item the Grey Warden Commander of Orlais desired. They were not told what it was, only that it would be in a chest marked with the symbol of the Grey Warden's. Honestly, Loghain didn't care what the blasted thing ended up being, it could be a Tevinter magister's shriveled ball sack for all he cared. He had volunteered for the job to get out of Orlais. Though now he would have to return to it. Too bad he couldn't just 'disappear' and never have to deal with the fake-smiling, back-stabbing, pompous-loving Orlesians ever again. Some days he almost thought it would have been better to die on top of the tower. Not that he knew why he hadn't. Well, he hadn't delivered the killing blow. But Jeffory hadn't died either. Damned dwarf was invincible.

"And where will you be staying?" Loghain looked up as Sorcha walked into the room. Walked not quite the right word. The woman glided, her hips moving almost too much to be real. He wondered if she practiced such a walk and if it got her as much attention as he imagined. Her walk, no doubt combined with the pitiful excuse for clothing she wore, must make her a favorite of some men. She wore a red robe of sorts with the Hawke insignia clearly marked on her breast. The outfit was tied tightly around her waist with a dark leather belt and stopped roughly at her mid thigh, showing more leg than a woman working the red district. Not to mention the cut of the front of the robe swooped far down showing off the area between her breasts and giving him a good idea of what was still hidden beneath.

"Excuse me?" He stood up. "Carver and I will be returning to our quarters at the Sunken Warship." But he didn't see the other Warden behind her.

"Are you daft?" She glared at him, her dark brown eyes holding him steady where he was. She was clearly a force to be reckoned with when angry. She put one elegantly carved hand on her hip and arched her eyebrow. "You think I am going to let my little brother stay in some shit-hole-in-the-wall Maker blasted dingy inn by the docks?"

Loghain's lip twitched. "I assure you, it is not as ill reputed as you make it out to be."

She flipped her dark auburn braid over her shoulder and shrugged. "Fine. You can stay there. Reject my offer of a room you hardly deserve if you please, but Carver is staying here." She turned to leave the room.

"Now wait a minute. We are not splitting up." It was Grey Warden policy and he was the higher rank on this mission.

Sorcha glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Then I guess you'll have to stay here. What a pity." Then she disappeared back into the estate.

A few moments later a dwarf appeared in the doorway. Loghain examined him curiously, he looked...strangely familiar.

"If you will follow me, Messere." He turned and continued walking and Loghain followed.

As they walked through the estate, the dwarf explained that his son had been sent to retrieve the rest of their belongings from the inn and would return shortly. They walked up a flight of stairs and down the hall. The dwarf pointed to one door on his right.

"That is Messere Carver's room, should you need your fellow Warden."

They reached another door a little ways down the hall and the dwarf held it open for Loghain. "This will be your room during your stay here, Messere."

Loghain looked around the room. It was...Ferelden. The dark colors and covers on the bed. The large four poster bed with hangings. The stone fireplace on one side of the room with the Hawke crest overlooking it and a small wooden carving of a Mabari. It lacked the subtle grace of Orlesian design and the simpering elegance of Kirkwall mimicry. It felt like home.

He turned to see the dwarf still standing in the door. The dwarf looked down and rubbed his hands together. "Ah...is that all, Messere?"

"Yes."

The dwarf wet his lips and glanced around. "Ah...the Mistress...Mistress Hawke would like me to remind you...her words Messere...that she hopes you learn manners during your stay."

Loghain barked out a laugh. He saw the dwarf's face redden slightly and he put a hand out to reassure him. "Don't worry, good dwarf. Your Mistress seems a hard woman to please."

The dwarf relaxed and gave Loghain a small smile. "Ah, she's spirited, Messere, but she is a good woman."

Loghain nodded, his memory coming back to him. "Ah. I remember you now. You were at Redcliffe selling your wares to the soldiers just before we marched to Denerim."

The dwarf nodded. "I was, Messere. I travelled with the Warden all the way from Lothering. Was a good deal. I traded supplies in the towns and got protection from darkspawn. Think I'm the only merchant made it out of the Blight with my head intact. Least, that's what it felt like at the time."

Loghain grunted and turned back to the room. He waved his hand. "That's all." The dwarf retreated from the room, leaving him alone.

* * *

 

"What is the story of your sister?" Loghain asked as he and Carver made their way to meet her at the Hanged Man. They had spent the greater part of the morning scouring the town looking for their contact. Though not before Sorcha yelled at Carver again for daring to enter Kirkwall without seeking her out. It seemed the two of them could not be in a room for more than a few seconds without fighting. When Loghain had insisted they must leave she had yelled at him, accusing him of having a head full of bricks. Loghain shook his head. The woman seemed determined to shout every profanity possible at him during his stay in Kirkwall. And twice that for her brother.

The search for the Grey Warden chest had not gone easily. Loghain had been given a general description of who they were supposed to talk to about the chest for the Commander of the Grey. After hours of asking around the more ill-repute areas in town they had come across the name Samuel and Carver had said Sorcha would know where to find him.

Carver grunted. "Bit of a git. Thinks she's Andraste's shining sword." He glanced at the older man and shrugged. "She's my sister. Been a pain in the ass since we were children and it's only gotten worse since she started hanging out with the pirate." He spat. "They're...too close."

Loghain didn't have much respect for pirates so he could only assume the man was probably the reason for Sorcha's behavior. Not to mention, the damn pirate would probably leave her high and dry. Likely he would take all the money she had and leave on some ship that promised glory. Loghain shook his head. Pirates were never good.

They entered the Hanged Man and Loghain rubbed his nose. It smelled like a dingy tavern. Piss and wet dog.  _And she complained about the Sunken Warship._  This was probably where her pirate stayed because the man couldn't afford anywhere else.

"Come on. They'll be up in Varric's room." Carver walked through the tables filled with drunken patrons. His step told Loghain he had been here many times before.

They walked up stairs that looked ready to collapse and found themselves in a room with a long table and people seated around it. Loghain saw Sorcha, leaning back with her feet on the table, cards held in her hand. She was wearing tight black trousers and a red blouse that hugged her torso and gave little room to imagine what it held. There was a dark woman sitting next to her with a large golden necklace and wearing even more revealing clothing than Sorcha, if that was possible, and the dwarf that had brought them to Sorcha originally, that was Varric, Loghain recalled. There was an elf with strange white tattoos wearing spiked mail and a red-haired woman that wore the guard's uniform. They were playing cards, the atmosphere relaxed.

Sorcha looked up and smiled at the two of them as they walked in. Her smile only made her appear more cocky and arrogant.

"Did you speak to Samuel?" Carver asked. They had sent a messenger ahead to speed the process along. Carver stood a little taller in the room. Loghain watched as his sister's eyes flipped from her brother, to Loghain, and back to her cards.

She nodded reached for her tanker and took a long drink. "Yeah, Samuel will meet us tonight. Sit. It's been awhile since I've wiped the floor with you, Carver."

Carver stiffened and took a glance round the table before shrugging at his sister. "We are not here to play cards, Sorcha."

She chuckled. "You are here to ask your sister for help. Sit. Deal them in, Varric."

Carver glanced at Loghain and stood his ground at the door. "This is unnecessary. Besides, I've been practicing with the Wardens." Carver's lips tilted upward.

"Maybe you won't lose so quickly then."

Loghain saw Carver's brows knit. He knew the boy's tolerance so he stepped up. "We are here on a mission, remember that Warden."

"You're not going to get very far. Not until you speak to Samuel. So sit." Sorcha was looking at Loghain now.

"We need to check the site where the meeting is. Look for a defensible position-"

"Or...you could sit. Unless you are afraid of losing...Grey Warden?" Her smile was predatory and her eyes gleamed with satisfaction at his slight frown.

It was Loghain's turn to stiffen and he narrowed his eyes at Sorcha. He finally shrugged and moved towards the table. "I merely wanted to give you a chance to keep your money."

The dark woman next to Sorcha laughed. "Oh, this will be very fun. I should warn you, big man. Few live that challenge Sorcha." She gave her companion a look of pride.

Loghain and Carver sat down at the table. Loghain looked over at the red-haired guard.

"You look as if you have more sense than to hang around such company." Loghain took the cards Varric had dealt for him.

The woman gave him a look. "I keep this lot from getting into more trouble than they already do."

"Big girl makes sure we stay out of the dungeons."

"That is only because Hawke asks me to." The guard gave the dark woman a look. "Some of you could use a turn in the dungeons."

"You want to use your big chains on me? All you have to do is ask." She winked at the guard who rolled her eyes and went back to looking at her cards.

"Hmm. I might need to borrow your chains, Aveline." Sorcha smiled into her cards.

"Over my dead body," Aveline muttered and grabbed her drink.

Loghain glanced between the women and looked down at his cards. He had a decent hand. If he discarded one and managed to pick up one of the same suit as his other cards he would have a winning hand. But as he looked around the table he knew this game was not played strictly by the rules. It was likely they all had winning hands and would come down to the highest card standing.

Loghain lost the first hand and watched as Sorcha ran her fingers over the coins he had placed on the table. She smiled at him.

"Poor Warden. I hear you get little pay. I should feel terribly guilty for taking all your coin, shouldn't I?" She leaned over to collect his coins in front of him, the tops of her breasts almost coming free from her tight blouse.

"At least the Wardens can afford to be properly clothed." Loghain turned his eyes back to his newly dealt cards.

"Oh." Sorcha grinned. "Am I making you...uncomfortable?"

"You could not achieve that."

"Well now you are making it a challenge. Don't you know it's not polite to challenge a lady?"

"I do. But you are not a lady."

Sorcha's eyes flashed at him and her smile faltered. "I live in an estate don't I?"

"Where you sleep does not make you a lady." Loghain looked up at her, his cool blue eyes meeting her dark ones.

She narrowed her eyes and spat, "Well, betraying the king doesn't make you a Teyrn either."

He frowned, icy eyes against her fiery ones. They glared at each other, minutes passing while their companions continued to play, silently exchanging glances. Finally, Loghain looked down. The stubborn bitch was right after all. He wasn't a Teyrn anymore.

He stood up. "I will meet you when you are ready to meet with your contact." Loghain crossed the room and left. He failed to see Aveline give Sorcha a look of reproach or see Sorcha look down and play idly with her cards.

"We have all made mistakes, Hawke." Loghain heard the dwarf say as he descended the stairs.

* * *

 

Sorcha was pacing the foyer, her fingers clenching and unclenching, fire dancing between them. She knew she shouldn't have said it. It was petty and neither the time nor the place for that sort of thing. But the man...he was infuriating. The way he looked at her, cold blue eyes examining her like a specimen, calculating, deciding whether she was worthy of his attention or not. She hated him and couldn't wait for him to be out of her house!

When he had left Aveline had told her she was too harsh.

"He is the reason we lost our King!" She threw her cards on the table and drained the rest of her mead.

"I was there Hawke, we couldn't have won that battle." Aveline spoke calmly, throwing her cards into the pile and rubbing her nose.

"A year ago you called him a traitor!"

"There were many rumors, but he helped in the end, he was there for the final battle."

"He should have died!" She stopped and shook her head, her voice threatening. "No. Death would have been too good for him."

"Sister." Carver spoke up. "Leave him be. Whether you agree with his past actions or not, he is my superior and a guest at your estate. For once in your life, don't make my life more difficult than it already is...because of you in the first place."

"Everything is my fault, Carver. Don't forget that." Sorcha then stormed out of the Hanged Man.

She continued to pace the foyer. After she had left the Hanged Man, she had walked the harbor and gone down to Darktown to visit Anders.

"Did you ever meet Loghain?" she asked the Grey Warden healer.

Anders had just finished with a patient and was washing his hands. "I think he stopped by Amaranthine once. He and the Warden Commander spoke and then he left. Didn't even stay for dinner."

"Of course not. No manners. Blazing git," she muttered.  
"He seems to have gotten under your skin."

She shrugged. "He insults me. And he is the reason I'm in this blasted place. If he had just...stayed and done his duty...none...none of this would have happened." Sorcha looked down at the ground.  _No running from darkspawn. No Bethany. No Kirkwall. No Carver. Mother._

"Hey."

She looked up to see Anders standing in front of her, her vision bleary. She closed her eyes and opened them, willing away the weakness. "I'm fine."

Anders frowned. "He isn't that bad. I remember Nathaniel used to say he was a good man. Always kept his word, always looked out for Ferelden and those that were loyal to him. Jeffory said something along the same lines. Said despite everything, once Loghain became a Grey Warden he knew he would do what needed to be done. Give him a chance, Sorcha. Or...just remember they should only be here a few more days."

 _A few more days. Just a few more days._  Sorcha heard footsteps nearing and turned to see the man in question coming towards her. She hated that everyone was right. She had let the beast into her home, he was her guest, and he would be here for just a few more days. She folded her arms and waited as he approached.

Loghain crossed the foyer and came to stand a few paces from her. "Are we leaving to meet your contact?"

"Yes." Sorcha nodded and looked behind him. She had sent Bodahn to get Carver, she wasn't sure how Loghain had heard first.

"Good. Let us be done with this then."

She arched her eyebrow, but remembered what Anders had said. Perhaps she could make this easier on herself. She shifted. "Ah...right. About today..."

"It means nothing," he said curtly.

Sorcha glared at him. "Yeah...I know." She put her hands on her hips. "Of course. I mean...it was a joke. It's not my fault Grey Wardens don't have a sense of humor." Why was he staring at her like that? She turned away from him to avoid his eyes. She didn't like him always watching her.

"I must have misplaced it along with my title."

Carver strolled into the room, strapping his large sword on his back. He looked between Loghain and Sorcha and gave her a questioning look.

Sorcha only nodded and straightened her back. "Right. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

 

Samuel was waiting by the docks, in a small alley far away from prying eyes. Night was settling on Kirkwall and the shadows lengthened. Loghain scanned the darkness as they walked. He didn't need the dwarf's reminder that Kirkwall wasn't a safe place at night. He also didn't need the guardswoman reminding them that even her guards didn't come into this area.

"That's the point, Aveline," Sorcha whispered as they walked down the alley. They arrived at a small enclave where there was some light from the moon, but half the area was clad in shadows.

Loghain saw movement in the shadows.

"Hawke."

There was an outline of a man in the shadows, but he did not step forward.

Sorcha did not seem perturbed by this. She crossed her arms and had a small smile on her face. "Samuel."

The shadow shifted. "Heard you wanted to talk."

Sorcha rolled her eyes. "I certainly didn't come for your company." She nodded at Loghain and Carver. "They're looking for something. I heard you might be able to help."

Loghain could almost see the shadow eyes watching him.

"That depends..."

Sorcha smiled viciously and took something out of one of the pouches on her belt. It was a small bag with a string tied around it. But there was no sound of coins from within. "Let's see if you have anything worth hearing first."

The man's breathing increased.

"How do I know-"  
Sorcha cut him off, her smile gone and her eyes on fire. "I can take this offer to someone else, Samuel. Give us the blasted information and you'll get your blazing lyrium!"

Samuel put up his hands. They were shaking slightly. "A-alright. Don't...don't get hasty. You looking for a Grey Warden chest? That's what I hear."

Sorcha arched her eyebrow at Loghain and he nodded. She looked back at the man. "Yes, Samuel, we are. Where is it?"

"Let me see it."

"Fuck off. Tell us the location."

Samuel took a step out of the shadows. Loghain saw the dark circles under his eyes and the way they darted from the pouch in Sorcha's hand to her companions. Samuel's body shook ever so slightly. "Just...just let me see it."

Sorcha rolled her eyes again and pulled the string off the pouch. Out of it she pulled a small vial with swirling blue contents. Samuel's hand extended and Sorcha dropped the vial back into the pouch.

"Location. Now."

"It's in a warehouse down here by the docks. Owned by Straley."

Sorcha grimaced. "Which warehouse?"

"Warehouse 3. He just had a shipment there. Probably want crate 382. Heard there was something special in that one." Samuel licked his lips and his eyes darted from the pouch to Sorcha's face.

She took a moment to look at Loghain, nodded, and tossed Samuel the pouch which he only just barely caught. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't use it all in one place, Samuel." Sorcha turned and headed out of the alley.

Loghain took only two strides to catch up to her. "You are giving illegal lyrium to templars?" Loghain growled.

"Ex-templars." Sorcha corrected him.

"You don't think that might...get you noticed?"

Sorcha stopped and turned to him, her eyebrow arching and the predatory smile back on her face. "Do you think I need help being noticed?"

He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. She was no doubt referring to her wardrobe again. She was wearing tight brown trousers with several large holes in them that only accentuated her curves and a dark shirt cut low enough he was surprised nothing fell out. Magic most likely. "No, you cause enough attention. I merely thought you would be more careful."

There was a laugh from the back of the pack, a bark of one most likely from the dwarf.

"Worrying about me already, Warden? I thought only my brother did that." Her grin grew wider as her eyes traveled up his body.

He frowned. "You would be no help to us if you were in the Gallows."

Her smile turned to ice and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Because people are just objects to men like you."

Loghain grunted as if he had been punched. Sorcha smiled wickedly and spun around to keep walking. The rest of the group followed her. Loghain kept his distance.

They got back to the estate without any interruption and everyone clambered into the dining room. The dwarves brought in some ale, roasted chicken, and vegetables. Sorcha disappeared into her study and came out a few minutes later with a large piece of parchment.

"I believe these are the plans to warehouse 3. Is that right, Isabela?"

The dark woman came to stand by her and scanned the plans. "Yes, these are the ones we stole from Straley's brother. Should be the same warehouse as long as they haven't done any renovating."

"Good." Sorcha scanned the parchment. "There are three entrances. This one looks like the main entrance, likely to be heavily guarded. So we need to see which of these two has less guards. It would also be nice if we knew how Straley stacked his shipments, but we aren't likely to be that lucky."

"Wait." Loghain stared at the parchment and back up to Sorcha, she was looking at him curiously. "You plan to steal the crate?"

Sorcha smiled sweetly. "Do you have a better plan, Warden?"

Loghain glanced down. Stealing would be the most effective strategy, but...if they were caught...Grey Wardens stealing in Kirkwall; it could have political backlash.

"If you are worried about being caught, you don't need to play along. No need to get your gentlemanly hands dirty." Sorcha glared daggers at him.

He glared back. "I only wish someone more adequate was planning the job."

She snarled at him, her hand clenching.

"How about we turn this down?" Aveline said, crossing the dining room to where Sorcha was standing. "No reason you both can't act like adults. And I mean that for once in your life, Hawke." Aveline glared at him. "And you're a Grey Warden. Are you really turning away someone trying to help you? Because I don't think Hawke has even said she would." She crossed her arms.

Loghain rubbed his face. He looked down at the plans. He and Carver were not fit to steal a crate themselves. Negotiating could take a while and they had been given barely enough of a budget to travel to and from Kirkwall. No merchant would simply give up their cargo. "Fine." He breathed through his nose. "If you are so kind as to extend your services, Miss Hawke, the Grey Wardens would gladly accept it."

"Oh, now he wants your services, Hawke." Isabela grinned and winked at him.

"You'll help then." He didn't look at the dark woman.

Sorcha was still frowning at him. Finally, her hand unclenched. "Fine. I'll help. But only because Carver is with you."

"What do I have to do with this? You two have been going at it since you met." Carver looked between the two of them.

"Going at it? Oh, why wasn't I invited, Hawke?" Isabela smiled cat-like at Sorcha.

"Tha-that is not what I...! Oh Maker, Isabela, now I can't stop-" Carver looked from Sorcha to Loghain as if he had swallowed something terrible. His face blushed crimson and he turned and fled the room.

Isabela chuckled and Sorcha laughed.

"How come he never turns that red when he thinks of us?" Isabela put her arm around Sorcha's waist.

Sorcha shook her head. "He's my brother, I think he prefers not to think about such things."

Loghain cleared his throat. The pirate then. It was less dire than Carver had made it out. At least a woman wouldn't leave her with a child as well as penniless. He looked back at the parchment with the warehouse plans printed on it. "The task at hand."

Isabela leaned in and whispered something in Sorcha's ear and the woman smiled and glanced at Loghain. He did not look up from the blueprint of the warehouse.

"You said there were three entrances. Show them to me." He preferred to get things back on track.

Sorcha laughed quietly and then smiled at him. "Here, here, and here." She pointed to the three entrances on the map.

The warehouse was relatively large, it would take some time to search so a distraction might not be the best course of action. He saw which entrance she detailed as the main entrance and the two side entrances. "It would be best to use this entrance." He pointed to the side entrance that led straight into the warehouse and not the office.

"Except if there are guards up here." Sorcha pointed out the balcony blueprinted on the parchment. "Then we would be caught right away. It would be best to go in through the office, take out the guard. Have two people go up to the balcony and deal with the guards most likely there and be lookout. That way we have time to search. Hopefully, Straley has things in order or we could have our work cut out for us."

Loghain was silent, his eyes scanning the parchment.

Sorcha straightened. "I think we should stake out the warehouse tomorrow night and then finish planning when we know what sort of defenses we are dealing with."

The group nodded. They slowly began to leave after the food had been finished. Loghain etched the blueprints into his mind. When he looked up, Sorcha was watching him and everyone had left.

He stood up and folded his arms. "Take out seems rather harsh. Killing guards will only draw attention." And if the Grey Wardens were involved...

Sorcha frowned, her eyebrows knitted together and then she glared at him, "So is civil war during a Blight."

He watched her. "I learned from my mistakes. I am not the same man..."

"Did you? How many deaths are you responsible for, Grey Warden? How many Fereldens died because of you? Do you think it's stopped since the Blight? Look around you! Look at Kirkwall!" She walked up to him and jabbed her finger against his chest. "This is your fault!"

Loghain looked down into her fiery brown eyes, the narrowed glare, the flaring nostrils. "And you, Hawke? How many deaths have you caused since you have been in Kirkwall?"

"That is not the same thing!" She shoved him, but he didn't budge, fueling her anger.

"I did what I had to at the time, during the Blight. I am sure you would have done the same," Loghain said calmly, still watching her anger.

"You don't know anything about me!" she shouted, small tufts of flame erupting from her fingers.  
Loghain's cold eyes met her hot brown eyes. "I know you have suffered. Your brother, sister...mother."

"How do you know that?" she growled practically spitting at him, trying to push him again and failing.

Loghain frowned. "Your brother...is chatty when he drinks."

"Traitor," she snarled.

"And what shall I call you? We are not so different. Putting ourselves before others when it is needed to get the job done. When we are the only ones who can finish the job."

She pushed him hard and this time he stepped back, the edge of his shirt singed. "Never! I...would...never."

"You already have."

The slap made his ears ring. When he looked up the door to the dining room was slammed shut and he heard footsteps running up stairs.

Loghain sighed. That could have been handled better.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sorcha descended the steps silently. She glanced into the dining room before crossing it to the kitchen. She was embarrassed by how she had dealt with the situation last night. She had every right to hate the man, but she didn't normally let her emotions control her actions. Yell, swear, growl, maybe, but almost losing control of her magic and resorting to physical violence was not her way. At least, not with guests or Grey Wardens who didn't threaten her. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen. It wasn't like she was going to apologize, but they still did need to get the Grey Warden crate from Straley's warehouse. Just thinking about it made her cringe. Straley wasn't a fan of hers. In fact, mortal enemy came much closer. If he caught her...Maker she could get in a lot of trouble.

Sorcha found some bread and cut herself a large slice and then opened the icebox to find some meat. She was sure Bodahn had some stored in there, probably hidden to keep her out of it. She reached in further almost touching the bottom of the box looking for the meat.

She heard a boot step on the tile and called out, "Bodahn, where is the meat? I know you're hiding some. I just want a quick bite before breakfast, I swear I'll leave some for everyone else."

"Do you make a habit of eating all the food and starving your servants?"

Sorcha's head whipped out of the icebox and she turned to see the bastard standing in her kitchen, his cold blue eyes watching her. She slammed the lid closed. "No. What by Andraste's ass are you doing in my kitchen?"

His eyebrow raised. "Looking for breakfast." He glanced at the bread on the counter and picked up the piece she had cut. "Same as you." He tore off some of the bread and ate it.

Sorcha's eyes narrowed. Bastard. She grabbed the rest of the loaf off the counter and stalked past him out of the kitchen. It was too early to deal with assholes in her kitchen.

"We need to discuss the plans for the job," Loghain said, following her out of the kitchen.

"Fuck we don't." Sorcha picked up her pace, heading towards her room. He definitely wouldn't follow her there.

"Are you going to attempt to steal the crate without a plan?"

Loghain sounded amused and she spun around angrily. He stopped just before running into her. She narrowed her eyes. He took a small step back and bit into the bread, watching her with a stupid horrible little smile. "I am going to make a plan. But I don't have to share it with you," she finally spat out.

Loghain was silent as he ate his bread. Ignoring her comment, he continued: "I suggest we scope out the warehouse tonight, as you mentioned yesterday. We can see how many guards are there and whether we can get in without casualties."

Sorcha stomped her foot and growled. " **We**  aren't doing anything.  **I**  will scope out the warehouse...without you."

He looked flatly at her. "No."

"You don't get to say no! This is my job! I know more about stealing than you, therefore I make the plan." She folded her arms and gave him a predatory smile. Nobles didn't know anything about low things like stealing.

"You know very little about me."

"I know you're a bastard and a traitor!"

Loghain stayed quiet for a few moments. He finally spoke quietly. "You throw the same words at me; can you think of no better insults?"

She narrowed her eyes and thought. "And you have ugly hair."

He smiled. "But not an ugly face...interesting."

"Jus—you aren't coming with me!"

* * *

 

Loghain and Sorcha moved quietly through the streets as night settled thickly on Kirkwall. She sighed quietly for the third time since leaving the estate. There had been no swaying him: once Loghain Mac Tir had decided he was going with her, he hadn't budged. Stubborn as a bronto. In the end, even Isabela told her to just suck it up and go with him.

They made it to the warehouse without any trouble. They approached the front of the warehouse under the cover of night. Sorcha crouched down next to a crate close enough she could hear the guard's feet shuffle. She felt a presence as Loghain crouched behind her, practically touching her back, looking over her head at the guards.

"Four," he whispered and she could feel the sound through his chest.

She turned and pushed him back a step and he gave her a sharp glance. "I can count, ass," she growled. Sorcha turned back to the guards on duty, watching their movements. Two of them stood at the doorway, unmoving, while the other two made rounds around the perimeter of the courtyard directly in front of the warehouse. As she was watching, she saw another guard appear out of an alleyway holding a torch. He gave the men at the door a nod.

"Bit of a chill in the air, eh?" the moving guard called.

"Too bloody hot if you ask me," the guard at the door replied. "'Nything?"

"Nah." The guard shook his head and continued down an opposite alley.

He was controlling the perimeter. Likely just the one guard, too. Hopefully, he didn't change the direction he patrolled.

"That is a lot of muscle for the front door," Loghain whispered behind her.

Sorcha nodded. "Straley likes to...show his strength. It's a message. There won't be any men inside, he doesn't have that much money."

"You sound as if you know him well."

She didn't need to turn to feel Loghain's eyes on her. She shrugged. "Let's move on. We have two other doors to scope out and I'd rather spend my night away from your company."

Loghain nodded and they moved away from the entrance. They walked down a side alley one block away from the warehouse and moved quietly through a myriad of side streets Loghain could barely fit through before arriving at the second entrance. There was a lone guard half dozing off.

Sorcha smiled. Not every guard was vigilant and Straley's men were no different.

"That's the door that leads into the office." Sorcha whispered back to Loghain.

He nodded. "Then this may be the best way in."

"If the same man guards this door every night, could be Straley switches up the guard duty roster."

"He will guard somewhere else, but his habits won't change."

Sorcha chuckled quietly. "Come on, one more door."

They moved quietly around the building until they came to the last door. A guard was leaning against the wall.

Sorcha smiled. "I knew he was all show. We could take either of these doors, or both if we needed to."

"He could have men inside." Loghain warned.

"He wouldn't trust any men inside. We are dealing with seven men, that's it."

Loghain frowned.

"Don't trust me?" she growled.

"You are arrogant. In my experience-"

"I know what I'm fucking doing," Sorcha shot at him. "You want to talk about arrogan-"

"No. Forget it." Loghain moved back from the door, deeper into the shadows and Sorcha followed him.

"Good," she growled. "Let's leave. We know the set up."

Loghain's lips thinned, but he said nothing. She let it stay that way.

They left the warehouse and started traveling back to Hightown. Sorcha's eyes scanned the shadows as they walked. She could feel Loghain tense beside her.

Lowtown was quiet in the darkness as they ascended from the steps leading to the docks. Sorcha wondered if she should stop in at the Hanged Man, but glancing at Loghain she doubted he would be willing. Besides, her bed sounded nice. They were approaching the tavern and Sorcha gave it a slightly wistful look. Isabela was probably still awake, or perhaps she was occupied, not that she would mind the company, Sorcha was sure. She glanced at Loghain – he was looking at the shadows near the buildings ahead.

"I am going to peek into the Hanged Man. See how the others are."

Loghain looked at her. "We should travel together."

Sorcha smiled. "Well...you're welcome to wait." She winked at him.

Loghain rubbed his face. "Do not take all night."

She chuckled and they steered towards the Hanged Man. Sorcha opened the door and grinned as the wave of stench hit her nose. Her second home.

Loghain nodded to the bar. "I'll wait here."

Sorcha grinned. "You could always...join?" She winked at him.

He grunted and walked towards the bar, waving her off.

Sorcha chuckled and walked towards the stairs. She reached them when she heard a crash behind her. She turned to see a tall blonde man pushing across the tavern towards Loghain.

"You bastard!" the man shouted, pushing a table away from him.

Loghain turned and his eyes widened slightly.

Sorcha saw him mouthed something. She turned and started to make her way back towards Loghain. This didn't look good.

"How d-dares you show...your...f-face here," the blonde man slurred as he approached Loghain.

Sorcha recognized him as she got closer. The man was often hanging around the tavern, drunk off his ass and shouting about darkspawn and kings and Ferelden. She didn't pay him much heed. Isabela had once mentioned that he shouted about being the late king's son. A bastard for real then.

"A-after...wha-what you did!"

Loghain stiffened, his eyes watched the man's approach though he made no move to leave or pull out his sword.

The man's arm came out, his fist clenched, and it was clear what his intentions were – yet Loghain still did nothing to stop him.

Sorcha hurried her pace to reach the Warden.

The drunk reached Loghain first and just as his fist moved to make contact, the Warden moved and caught him under his arm, instead of pushing him away, Loghain yanked him forward and the drunk's head collided with the bar top.

The blonde man emitted a groan of pain and tried to push himself up, but Loghain leaned his arm on his head.

"Stay still for a moment, Alistair," Loghain said softly.

Sorcha reached them. Many of the patrons were now watching the two men. Alistair was struggling to get back up and Loghain continued to push him down against the bar.

"What…by Andraste's burning knickers, what are you fucking doing?" she hissed at Loghain, watching the blonde man struggle against his hold.

"Thedas is too small, it seems." Loghain was watching Alistair, he leaned closer to him. "I am going to let you up. Control yourself."

"I don't think-" Sorcha began, but it was too late. Loghain eased up on his hold and a second later Alistair was landing blows. He moved faster than she would have thought considering how drunk he always seemed. His hand-to-hand was not as shabby as his first attempt had made it seem and within seconds, Sorcha saw that Loghain had met his match. Perhaps even outmatched had the other been sober. Yet still the Warden made no move towards his sword hanging at his side, even as the other came close to hitting him.

Sorcha had some experience with men fighting useless punching matches. Mostly from Carver getting into fights every night at the Hanged Man himself. She knew better than to interfere physically. Instead, she pulled her mana and as Alistair landed a blow against Loghain's ribs she counterattacked. The whip of air lashed the blonde man against the stomach and he doubled over as if run into by a bronto. Loghain gave her a quick glance before grabbing Alistair and throwing him into the wall, his body holding Alistair's in place even as the other tried to fight again.

"It is the past, Alistair," Loghain whispered.

"You should have died! Yo-you should be dead. It's more than you deserve!" Alistair shouted. His breathing was quick, but neither of them was out of breath. This fight could have gone on for a long time had she not intervened.

"Then I have to live with what I did. Everyday." Loghain kept a firm hold on the other.

"Th-that's not good enough."

"Nothing would be to you." Loghain grabbed Alistair and threw him the opposite direction. The other fell, but stumbled quickly to his feet. "In that you are like your father."

"How d-dare you! You betrayed him!"

Loghain's eyes closed briefly.

"Okay, we are done here." Sorcha grabbed the larger man and pushed him towards the door.

"You do-don't get to ju-"

Sorcha spun and, with a jet of air, Alistair was pushed to the ground. She saw him struggling to get up, but she was already pushing Loghain out the door again.

"Andraste's tits, what was that all about?" she growled at Loghain as she marched away from the Hanged Man, looking back occasionally to make sure Alistair wasn't following them.

"Another person who thinks I'm a traitor. I am surprised you two have not formed a club."

She glanced at the Warden. He was looking straight ahead, his jaw and body clenched.

Sorcha sighed and shook her head. "I don't...okay, I did..." She sighed again and silence hung between them as they walked towards Hightown.

"Okay. I...You're not a traitor. Well...okay, I mean it is your fault that...the Blight might have been sto-"

"You are terrible at apologizing."

"Well. I am not apologizing, that's why!" Sorcha snapped. "I am merely...well that asshole in the tavern had no right-"

"He had every right. More right than you," Loghain said calmly.

Sorcha opened her mouth to say something and stopped. She growled and rubbed her temple. "Fine, you're not a traitor, but you're still an asshole. Is that better?"

Loghain's lips twitched. "It is an improvement."

Sorcha smiled. "Good."

They reached the gates to Hightown.

A shadow stepped out of the dark.

"Aw, fuck," Sorcha hissed as she saw other shadows join the first.

Loghain already had his sword in hand before the first shadow moved.

Sorcha's hand lit up with fire.

"Shit, a mage!" one of the shadows shouted and she aimed her fireball at that one. She heard the slash of a blade meeting flesh as the large shape next to her moved faster than she would have thought possible. She threw another fireball at a shadow next at the now burning man. Their screams filled the night and one by one they fell to the ground. She turned to the shadow moving towards her. She saw the sharp glare of moonlight off the blade. She stepped back to give herself more room as she summoned the energy for Maker's fist. Her back hit the monstrous shape – honestly how big could a human be – behind her and she stopped and raised her hands.

The shape behind her moved to its next victim as she slammed her hands down in the air the shadow hit the ground with a crush as if it had been slammed down with the weight of the world. She smiled and looked around. Loghain was standing in the darkness, but she knew it was him. There was no one else so large and commanding in presence. She looked around. Loghain had felled four of their assailants, herself three.

Sorcha took a deep breath. "You're good with a sword." She leaned down to check the thug she has smashed with the Maker's fist for coin. She smiled as she found a coin purse clinking with money attached to his belt.

Loghain was quiet as he watched her. She picked through two of the thugs he had cut down before he spoke. "You have control of your magic. You could do a lot of damage if needed." He motioned to the two men – now smoldering corpses – that testified to as much.

Sorcha laughed dryly and shrugged as she flipped through another thug's pockets. "Well, that comes with being a mage."

"Oh, is that so? Because I have met many a mage who would pale in comparison."

Sorcha smiled and looked up at him as she scoured the last thug for coin. "You might want to watch yourself, Grey Warden. That was almost a compliment."

Loghain stared down at her before a small chuckle came out. "I suppose it was. Better strike it from the record, just to be safe."

Sorcha chuckled and pulled out a small dagger from the thug, tucking it into her boot. "Consider it stricken." She stood up and wiped her hands on her trousers. "Shall we go on then?"

Loghain nodded and sheathed his sword. He motioned with his hand. "After you."

She smiled, shook her head at him, and walked ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

They got back to the estate without any more trouble. Loghain would have bet every coin he had that one of the cutthroats had not revealed himself and had run on to tell the others they were too dangerous to take down. It was that sort of issue that made him wonder how Sorcha had managed all these years without being locked in the Gallows. Certainly more people in Kirkwall knew she was a mage than she let on.

He welcomed the warmth of the Hawke estate. Loghain followed Sorcha through the foyer and into her smaller study and library. She walked up to her desk and grabbed a bottle off it, unstopping the cork.

She grabbed the two cups next to her desk and turned to him. "Tevinter wine. Come on. To celebrate. We're alive, aren't we? And we've had quite the night. Not what I expected. You're more fun than you look." Sorcha laughed, poured herself a generous cup, and took a drink.

"I would not go that far."

"Please, look at you, you're ancient. You'll probably outlive the Maker himself." Sorcha laughed and cocked back the cup, draining it in one swig. She crinkled her nose and smiled. She passed him a full cup.

Loghain accepted it and drank some. It was a rich full flavor. There was a tang that he couldn't quite place.

"Fenris says it's filled with the blood of elves. Let's hope he's lying." She chuckled and sank down into the chair by the fire.

Loghain took the opposite seat and took another drink from the wine.

"What is it?" Sorcha shot out, her brow crinkled. "You want to say something. Spit it out. I've been through too much tonight, Warden. If you have something to say, say it."

He looked at her. The way her dark eyes were alight with passion and her nostrils flared ever so slightly as she glared at him, her eyes narrowing as he took his time to formulate his words. Finally, Loghain drained his cup and spoke. "How do you know Straley?"

Sorcha leaned back in her chair, grabbing the bottle she had put on the table next to her and filling her cup again. She sighed and glanced at him. "I guess that's a fair question. I'll answer your question if you answer mine when I'm done."

Loghain nodded slowly. He guessed what her question would be.

Sorcha took a sip from her drink and watched the fire. She was quiet for a while and he wondered if she had changed her mind about telling him before she spoke.

"We were...planning a big gig. It was a few months after...after I got back from the Deep Roads. We were going to move into the estate, but...money was still tight. Varric was finding buyers for the stuff we found, but he's not a miracle maker, as much as he likes to believe he is, and as much as he likes to skim over the hard stuff in his stories. Point being we still needed money even after all that. Isabela came up with a plan, this...man, Straley, he was always around the docks and used to call after me and Isabela when we went walking. Well she finds out he's got a pretty rich older brother, Merick. One day I go down to the docks, alone, and I get Straley talking. Things led on and next thing I know I'm in. Word had gotten around by this time who I was and what I had done, people knew me, Straley knew of me, he wanted a bit of the fame, men are like that. It was like leading a thirsty horse to water."

"But you can't make it drink."

"Well he wanted a drink and trust me he was a dog when it came to it. It didn't matter, I just needed his money. Few weeks later, I'm at his house, I scope out the plans, find prints of the warehouses and leave. Made up some excuse to Straley later. Isabela and I plan this job, we had everything figured out and the day it was going to happen. Night of some big ball, Straley wanted me to go with him, stupid showing the nobles who I was…please, they  _knew_  who I was. I'm Hawke and everyone in Kirkwall knows my name by now. But anyway, it was all planned and the night of the ball I show up, Straley's like a cat on nip and it didn't take much for him to want to leave the party with me. Well once were away I slip out and meet Isabela…we timed it. We had fifteen minutes to find the stash of money his brother kept in the warehouse office and grab it, I'd go back to the party like I had just needed air and we'd be much more wealthy."

"Things never work out as planned."

"No, no they don't." Sorcha was silent, staring down at the mug in her hand. She drank the rest of the contents. "I got to the office before Isabela. I thought maybe she was just...running late. I was searching the office when I heard a muffled cry. I stayed real quiet and when I heard something I...I just knew. It was Isabela. I ran out of the office so fast...found him..." Sorcha shook her head. "I think I saw red. I think the only thought through my head was that he needed to die. I've...there have only been three...three times I've ever lost control. I don't know how I've survived so long without being turned into an abomination, being possessed by a demon. But then...I do. There is only one thing I want. I just want those I love to...to survive." Sorcha met Loghain's eyes. "I ripped Merick to pieces. There was barely enough left of him to be recognizable. When it was over...Isabela led me away and as we were leaving...I heard Straley find his brother."

They were silent for a long time.

"You blame yourself for what happened to your sister and your mother."

Sorcha looked at him. "You blame yourself for what happened to King Maric, for his disappearance."

It was Loghain's turn to be silent. Finally, he nodded. "Maric was a fool, but I should never have allowed him to go. I should have..." He rubbed his head. "At some point you have to stop blaming yourself...you have to move on."

Sorcha chuckled dryly. "That's bullshit. You never stop blaming yourself. But you also don't stop living. You acknowledge that you fucked up, that you made a mistake, and you decide you will never make that mistake again. That's how you honor those memories. I don't regret Merick's death, I regret not being able to kill him again. But I still fucked up that night. I let Isabela down and I won't do that again."

Loghain watched her. Her eyes shining fiercely in the light of the fire. The way her chin was tilted in such a defiant way, her hair curling around her face. She was beautiful...and deadly. She turned her eyes to him and he saw the touch of sadness. It didn't matter whether she blamed herself or not, each death would always be with her. Loghain sighed and rubbed his face again.

"I believe I owe you an answer as well." Loghain finished his drink.

Sorcha nodded. "Who was that?"

He didn't need to ask who she meant. "Alistair. He was...is King Maric's bastard son. He was also a Grey Warden during the Blight."

Sorcha's eyes widened as she stared at him. "You mean he's..."

"He's nothing but a drunk now."

"But...I mean..." She stopped herself and pulled her eyes away from him. "Well I guess he does have a good reason to hate you, doesn't he?"

Loghain simply nodded.

Sorcha watched the flames dance in the fire and Loghain watched her for a long time. Finally, she shook her head and stood up. "I think I am done for tonight." She drained the last of her wine and looked at him. The corners of her lips turned slowly into a smile. "You did ruin my night plans. Don't suppose you want to remedy that?" She cocked her eyebrow at him and grinned.

Loghain stared at her a moment too long before he could think of words to say. "I would think you would need more to drink."

"I didn't say your face was ugly, remember? So what of it?" Sorcha was openly watching him.

Loghain cleared his throat. "We have a lot to do tomorrow. I think I will turn in early."

Sorcha chuckled. "Too bad." She turned to go, but not before winking at him. "Suppose I only have myself for company." She walked past him and he could not stop his eyes from following her hips as she swayed. Surely she must practice such a walk. To draw the willing eye.

He rubbed his face. He needed sleep...desperately.

* * *

 

Sorcha did not see Loghain the next morning. She left the estate early and went to the Viscount's Keep to visit Aveline. She wasn't sure who else to talk to, but she was sure the guardswoman would know what to say to her revelation.

"Hawke. You've told me some crazy things, but this...well I'm not sure what to say."

"Maker's knickers, Aveline you're supposed to be the one who knows everything!" Sorcha shook her head, laughing lightly as she sat across from her friend.

"Oh we both know that is a lie. I know many people come to you for advice."

"They regret it, let me assure you of that."

Aveline smiled. "We agree on that much."

Sorcha laughed. "Really, Aveline. Don't you think we should...do something?"

"About what? The bastard in Lowtown? There are many residing there, I would think you knew that by now."

Sorcha rolled her eyes. "He's not just some bastard, he's a king's bastard."

Aveline narrowed her eyes. "The king isn't going to be offering a reward any time soon, Hawke. I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"And here I was thinking of adding a new wing to the estate with the money."

"You know what they say about counting your chicks before they hatch, Hawke."

Sorcha sighed. "You don't want to do anything?"

"Why should we? Ferelden has a queen. I hear she is doing rather well. In fact, isn't she the daughter of your Warden?" Aveline smiled and folded her arms, leaning back farther in her chair.

Sorcha's eyebrow rose. "My Warden? Whatever are you talking about?" Her lips twitched just enough to make Aveline smile.

"I know you too well, Hawke. Now get out of here. Don't you have some illicit activity to be planning that I should be stopping you from? Though I did just end your plans of inciting another civil war in Ferelden. I think I can call today complete."

Sorcha chuckled and left her friend in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

The seven of them made their way toward Straley's warehouse after dark. Sorcha led the way to the small alley with a clear view of the office door. That was the way they had decided to go in. It presented less danger and if they ran into trouble they could get the office doors closed and barricade themselves within. Though Sorcha was confident her band of misfits could take out seven guards easily enough.

They waited in the shadows of the alley watching the guards patrol. Sorcha counted the time it took for the circling guard to reach the one dozing near the door twice before she was confident they were ready to go. She motioned to Isabela when she saw the circling guard round the corner. "We have fifteen minutes between rotations of the guard around the building. The second he walks by, we enter."

Seven pairs of eyes watched the guard and when he turned the corner, Isabela moved. A shadow, she crept up to the guard and with the quickness and ease of a well-practiced rogue, Isabela knocked him out. He slid down to the floor outside the office door. With luck, the circling guard would think his associate had fallen asleep on the job. It could buy them a few extra minutes if needed.

Varric levied Bianca on his shoulder and nodded to Sorcha. He and Carver would stand guard outside, in the shadows of the alley, and alert them to any changes or guard their exit route if it came to it.

The others filed through the door to the office. The office was larger than Sorcha would have thought from the plans. It had a large wooden desk in the middle and two bookshelves full of parchment along the wall. There was also a safe. Both she and Isabela looked at it wistfully.

"We are not here for that." Fenris reminded the both of them.

Sorcha sighed, but nodded. The door to the warehouse was metal and heavy. She worried it might make a sound when they moved it, but like a well-oiled beauty it was silent when Loghain opened it.

They walked into the warehouse. She groaned quietly. There were more than a few crates stacked all along the warehouse. She saw the balcony overlooking the shipments, but nobody was guarding it. Loghain walked up to a few boxes and shook his head.

"They are not in order. Not by number." Loghain's eyes scanned the warehouse, teeming with crates and half lidded boxes.

"Well, we are looking for the Grey Warden symbol...and we are looking for the most recent shipment."

"And we are also running out of time and there are too many for the four of us to search," Isabela reminded them all.

Sorcha moved towards some boxes that looked cleaner than the others, possibly they had only recently been moved. Fenris, Isabela, and Loghain followed her.

They searched through a stack and Sorcha could feel the time slipping by.

She frowned as she walked by another stack of crates when she heard an eerie echo of a clap. Sorcha stopped and she heard the sharp intake of breath from Isabela beside her.

The clapping grew louder and she looked towards the balcony. Straley stood there grinning down at her, clapping with enthusiasm.

"I know you too well, Hawke. Find something...priceless...and you can't help but try to take it from me." His voice grew savage and his grin faded into a snarl.

"I..." Sorcha stared up at the man from her past, the one she would have paid all the gold in the Deep Roads to never see again. A reminder of a promise not kept.

"Don't play dumb, sweetheart. We both know what happened that night. My brother warned me about you, did you know that? Said, 'don't trust people who grow up on the streets, they have no loyalty.' I should have listened."

"If I remember correctly, your brother was a piece of work." Isabela shifted, her fingers itching for her blades.

"I'm sure he could have turned you into one too." Straley smiled, his teeth far too white. He shifted his focus back to Sorcha. "Of course, I could have gone to the templars. I thought about it, but I thought...so much better to catch the cat myself."

She breathed. He wanted a game, he had hated winning so easily, and she wasn't about to let this bastard win. Sorcha put her hand on her hip and smiled up at her demon. "You think you've caught me, Straley? You're mad."

"Oh, I do." Behind Straley three men walked out of the shadows. The templar insignia shining on their chest. "How are you going to get out of this one, sweetheart?"

Sorcha felt her chest constrict, the air inside the warehouse go stale.  _This must be a dream_ , thought, almost pitifully. Any second she would wake and Isabela would call her a lazy bones and tell her she would dream the day away if she could.

But Sorcha did not wake up and Straley continued to glare down at the four of them, his smile growing wider by the second.

Loghain unsheathed his sword and Fenris and Isabela followed suit.

Sorcha gazed wildly around the warehouse. Her eyes caught on a crate not ten meters from her group. Crate 382 written boldly on its front, right next to the large griffon of the Grey Wardens. She wondered if this was all a trick, if there was even anything in the blasted thing. But she had to be sure.

"Isabela, Fenris. Grab what we came for!" She pointed at the crate.

"Are you mad, Hawke?" Fenris growled, his tattoos shining lightly as he glared at the men on the balcony.

"What are they going to do?" Sorcha laughed. Whether this was a dream or not, she knew how to win. And she now had what she came for. Sorcha Hawke didn't lose...not at this. "Glare at me to death?"

Straley frowned, his eyes flickering from her to where Fenris and Isabela were hurrying to. "Grab her!"

"Grab the crate!" Sorcha shouted. She put her hands out in front of her. She reminded herself that she was the one who had decided a staff was too large and clunky for a stealth mission. Without it, she would have less mana for casting so she had to make each spell count.

The templars started streaming down the stairs. She heard the front doors slam open as the guards outside heard the commotion. Six guards, three templars, Straley. They had dealt with worse odds.

Isabela and Fenris had reached the crate. They were roughly pulling it down from another. Sorcha's hands lit up with fire.

"Is that really the best plan?" Loghain growled as he ran to meet the templars.

"Nobody is leaving here to tell anyone," Sorcha growled. "We do what we have to, remember Warden?"

Loghain's shoulders stiffened, but his sword readied as he met the templars as they filed down the stairs.

Sorcha pulled herself together and sent a large ball of fire at the group of guards running toward her, catching up most of them in the flames.

Varric came out of the office and fired a shot at Straley, missing him barely as he stood arrogantly watching his men writhe in pain from her fire. Something snapped in his eyes. Something dark and not quite human.

Isabela yelled for Varric to cover her and Fenris and the three of them headed back through the office with the crate.

Loghain was fighting one templar while another skirted around and headed toward her.

Suddenly, Carver was beside Sorcha, his blade in hand. He flashed her a small grin and charged at the templar. Sorcha hit one of the guards with lightning. She sent Maker's fist at another. She was tiring. Three strong spells was a lot.

Carver was still clashing swords with one of the templars. Another was lying still near Loghain while the Warden fought off the last. She looked up at the balcony, but Straley was not there. He might have escaped. She breathed and glanced back at the office. Isabela and Fenris might have had to take care of the other two guards. She turned looking around the warehouse the clash of steel on steel to her left.

There was little Sorcha could do to help Carver and Loghain. She watched Carver slide under the defenses of the templar he was fighting, his sword piercing the armor. The man looked almost defiant in his helmet, but then he sank to his knees. Loghain kicked the templar he was fighting in the knee and the man buckled, his sword separated the man's head from his body.

Sorcha breathed. She had learned many years ago that magic was not the place for a close combat between two people. If she had sent a spell, nothing would have guaranteed it hit the target she wanted and not the other. She also knew she was running on little mana and they still needed to reach Hightown.

"You two good?" she called to Carver and Loghain.

"Not dead," Loghain called and Carver nodded, catching his breath.

She nodded. Whatever scratches they had could be fixed later, what mattered is they were both standing. But the others had not checked back in. She turned towards the office, but did not hear Isabela, Fenris, or Varric. "I'm going to check on the others," she called back to the Wardens.

Sorcha walked into the office. Isabela, Fenris, and Varric had made it out, she was sure of it, but she had to check.

The door shut behind her and she turned. Straley turned the lock.

Sorcha spun around to face him. Straley's sword was clenched in his hand and he had a small smile on his face.

"I've waited a long time for this. I hope you don't mind me wanting us to...be alone." His eyes were aglow with a feeling Sorcha knew well, vengeance.

"Fuck off." Sorcha felt her mana inside her. It was low. She would have maybe one chance. She felt the slight pressure, the ever increasing feeling of another's presence close by. She knew this feeling well. When a mage was low on mana, when they needed help the most…that is when the demon's gift was accepted. She pushed the feeling down. She would rather die than turn into the abominations she had seen. The pressure lessened.

"No magic tricks?" Straley walked forward. He sounded almost disappointed.

A heavy bang sounded on the locked steel door. Straley chuckled.

"No one to save the great Hawke; killer of innocents, vagabond, trollop, whore."

"You'll be singing a very different tune soon." Sorcha took a step back. She would have one chance.

Another larger clash against the steel door.

She heard muffled shouting from the other side. Sorcha knew the other door was behind her. If she could reach it, she might have a chance of getting through it.

"That one is locked too, sweetheart."

"What do you want?" she spat out. "To kill me? Get on with it!"

"I have a few plans for you, but no...death is more than you deserve after what you did to Merick. I will watch you burn, watch your body ripped apart, just as you did to him."

"Oh, you have a mage somewhere then? Hiding in the desk perhaps?" Her eyes darted around the room, but she and Straley were alone.

"You'll go to the Gallows when I'm done with you. You'll beg for them to put you down like a rabid dog." His smile was crazed. He brought his sword up, pointing it at her.

"I doubt that very much," Sorcha breathed. She needed one spell. One spell and this nightmare would be over. She heard a small click from behind her. A click she knew well. So faint she doubted Straley could hear it.

"You are surrounded by  **my**  people, Straley. Mine. Yours are all dead. What is it exactly you plan to do that ends with you getting out of here alive?" She smiled. All she had to do was survive.

Straley's smile faltered slightly.

"You always did over exaggerate your intelligence." Sorcha moved a step back, towards the side of the door. When it opened, Straley would be the only thing in sight.

The door gave a last click and Sorcha smiled. Straley leaped at her with his sword and she jumped back, his blade barely missing her. She had energy only for fire and she sent her last ball of fire at him. The man was quicker and he ducked down. It missed. She rolled and heard the crash of a door behind her. Straley gave a feral growl and leapt at her again. She saw his blade descend.

His body was ripped back, a large mass colliding with it. She heard the scrape of blade against the ground and a deep grunt.  
Sorcha rolled up, her heartbeat all she could hear, blood rushing through her ears.

Loghain was pulling out his sword, staring disdainfully down at the former Straley. Straley's eyes stared blankly up, his mouth open, the indignant surprise on his face.

"Are you hurt?" Loghain turned to look at her, his sword dripping blood.

Sorcha shook her head. She opened her mouth several times and then closed it. She glanced around the office. There was a small fire in the corner from her missed attempt at dealing with the problem herself. She watched it for a moment and growled. She stormed over to Loghain and his eyes widened, she pushed past him and fell upon Straley, blow after blow raining down on the still warm body.

Only when the face was no longer indignant and her arms felt like rubber did she stop. She breathed through her nose.

"Guards will be coming soon. Perhaps even templars. We should leave." Sorcha stood up and looked down. Her body was covered in blood. She wasn't used to the sight – normally, she was far enough from battle, but she had seen enough blood to not care. Bodahn could burn her clothes. She never wanted to wear them again.

Loghain was watching her and she met his eyes. He was calm. She breathed and felt composure come over her.

"After you." He motioned towards the door. She saw Carver standing idly outside attempting to look at anything other than his sister.

Sorcha nodded and walked out of the warehouse. As they were making their way towards Hightown, she wondered if she shouldn't have burned the whole place to the ground. Maybe tomorrow she would go back and set that right.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked back to the estate slightly behind the others. Sorcha looked as if she might fall with every step and while Loghain saw Isabela giving her glances, none of the others asked her if she needed help. He did not either. He merely stayed behind walking next to her, ready should she fall.

Sorcha's eyes closed briefly when they entered Hightown, but she continued walking forward. She glanced at him and smiled. "I'm fine, Loghain."

He nodded. "I know. This is not the place to sleep, however."

She chuckled at him, a tired sound. "I just need a nice, warm, bath. Maybe a nice scrubbing."

"Mhmm." Loghain nodded his agreement. Sorcha was covered in blood, her flimsy clothing doing little to shield her from it. He was covered in sweat under his armor and had a small cut on his arm, but other than that he had made it out of the battle unscathed.

They entered the estate a little after the others. The others laughter and cheer could be heard around the halls as Loghain and Sorcha entered the foyer.

"Drinks! I think this calls for drinks!" Varric called.

Loghain could see this getting out of hand rather quickly. "Carver." He shot out loudly.

The younger man appeared in front of him in the foyer.

"Put the crate in Sorcha's office. Let it stay there. I don't want to hear of any tampering with it in the morning when we leave."

"You're leaving in the morning?" Sorcha asked, turning to him where she had before been simply staring at the carpet.

"It is a long way back to Orlais," Loghain said curtly.

Sorcha's mouth opened, but instead she nodded. She walked away from him and up the stairs.

"Of course, Ser," Carver responded, hurrying out of the foyer and leaving Loghain alone. He sighed and decided it was best to find Bodahn and ask for a hot bath.

He found him in the kitchen frantically getting food ready for the hungry pillagers.

"Yes, Serah. I'll have my boy draw you up a bath right away." Bodahn said enthusiastically and nodding a great deal while he did.

Loghain wasn't much in the mood for the merrymaking going on in the dining room so he excused himself to his rooms. A hot bath and some sleep is what he needed.

He walked slowly up the stairs, his feet dragging ever so slightly. He made it to his room and closed the door. He sighed and began undoing the clasps on his armor. It was wet with his sweat and he knew he would need to clean it before donning it on tomorrow for the voyage back to Orlais. Back to the stuck up fools and pompous asses. Back to those he had once considered enemies and was now forced to find allies with. At least he had the boy Carver. Another Ferelden native had been a welcome sight when Stroud had brought him back. He was fond of him. Despite the hard exterior and streak of stubbornness, the boy had a good heart and was a fine warrior when he wanted. Loghain finished taking off his armor, stacking it on the ground in order. He took off the cord keeping his hair in his braids and combed his fingers through it.

The door opened behind him. Good, it was about time he had some hot water and a scrub. "Run the water hot," he called to Bodahn's boy. He picked at his hair – it was coated in dust. "Blasted dust everywhere." He grumbled as he untied the other cord of his hair and shook his braids out. Dust fell lightly around him. The entire blasted city was covered in dust. "Give me good Ferelden mud any day. At least it was decent enough not to get in your crevices. Eh, boy?" Bodahn's son hadn't seemed too bright when Loghain met him, but surely anyone who had lived in Ferelden could miss the mud.

He heard a soft splash of water behind him. Perhaps the boy was dense. He shook his head and pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground.

There was a small sigh from behind him. The sound of someone lowering themselves into water. A woman's sigh. Loghain wheeled around to face the tub. Sorcha grinned at him from her seat in the warm water; it did little to hide her nakedness. He diverted his eyes to the ground. What did the blazing woman want now?

Loghain cleared his throat, careful not to look at the woman sitting naked in his bath water. "I believe you were the one who hoped I would learn manners while staying at your estate." He frowned. "It seems you could do the same."

Sorcha laughed. "Well, you told me I wasn't a lady, remember?" She chuckled softly. "But you are right. I apologize, Serah, won't you please join me?"

Loghain glanced up. Her brown eyes were full of mischief and her grin was wide. He narrowed his eyes at her face. "It is also not polite to invite someone into something you do not wish to see them do."

She blinked and her smile slipped from her face. Her brows knitted together and finally she rolled her eyes at him. "By Andraste's flaming tits, stop talking all fancy, you blasted Grey Warden and get in the tub."

He paused. Finally, a hint of a smile passed his lips. "If you are so insistent." He bent down and took off his boots, his socks soaked with sweat. He discarded both in the corner before beginning to undo his trousers. Sorcha was watching him with obvious pleasure from the tub. Her hand disappeared beneath the water and it took more than willpower for him not to follow it with his eyes.

His trousers dropped to the floor and Sorcha's smile widened as her eyebrow rose. He chuckled softly and walked to the bathtub. She scooted towards her corner and he stepped in and lowered himself into the wonderfully warm water. The tub was barely large enough to hold both of them and as he settled down water sloshed over the sides and onto the floor. He had sat with his knees up so as not to touch Sorcha and he was unsure how to sit or where to place his legs.

Sorcha chuckled and grabbed his knees, pushing them down into the water. She sat up and wrapped her legs on either side of him, sitting nicely on his lap. Loghain watched as her nipples hardened in the cool air of the room. She settled more firmly on his lap, her smile telling him exactly what she had planned. He let his hands rest on either side of her hips and lightly stroked her hip bone.

Sorcha leaned closer, her breasts resting against his chest as she draped herself against him. Her hand pulled back his hair and she leaned in to his ear. "I don't like being left to my own devices," she whispered, her lips trailing against his outer ear. She grabbed the washcloth that was hanging on the side of the tub and softly dragged it over his chest.

He cleared his throat again and rested his hand against her back, slowly sliding it down to her waist. Heat travelled down his body to his groin, a feeling too wonderful for a man like him. "Your pirate is downstairs. I am sure she would be more than happy to...accompany you."

She chuckled and her hand slid farther down his chest. He felt himself tighten. "I was hoping for someone with something a little...harder tonight." Her hand slid over his hardening cock. He closed his eyes briefly. He could feel her smile as she pressed her lips lightly against his chest, her fingers sliding over him, the blood rushing through him, tightening, pulling, wanting.

His hands stilled on her back and he frowned. He grabbed her hand and opened his eyes. Her brows were furrowed at him and she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"If you are looking to repay me for ton-"

"Shut up. Concentration looks bad on you." She kissed him, pressing her lips against his, her hand yanking out of his grip and grabbing him, stroking strongly. Air sucked through his lips and then she was kissing him again.

He grabbed her, pulling her closer and she bit his lip. Urgent. Wanting.

He stopped thinking, stopped trying to reason with her, there was only her lips against his, against his jaw, his neck, his chest. There was only her hand running down him, caressing him, stroking him. There was only Sorcha.

Finally, she pulled back. He watched her, his eyes roaming over her; her pert wet nipples, her kissed lips, her wide eyes and small smile.

She pulled the washcloth back over his chest and down his arms. "Turn around." She commanded, her hips moving against him.

He smiled and relaxed against the tub. "Why?" He rather enjoyed this view.

She rolled her eyes at him, but didn't stop smiling. "What's that Tevinter saying? I wash your back, you wash mine. Not that I know why you would trust someone from Tevinter, but still. Turn around."

Loghain sighed and awkwardly moved around until his back was facing her. She kissed his neck and pulled his hair aside as she washed his back. She meticulously cleaned and scrubbed his back and arms until the sweat and dirt from the day was off. Then Sorcha kissed his neck and whispered, "Lie down for me, Warden."

He smiled and turned his head to see her dark eyes alight. She scooted back and he rested his head in her lap. Sorcha smiled down at him as her hands slowly untangled his hair and washed it.

Loghain wondered what crazy circumstances he landed himself into. He had met Sorcha a mere few days ago and had he been asked then he would have said he would eat his boot before he would sit naked with her in a tub letting her wash his hair, watching her give him a private smile, one he doubted many saw. It wasn't her wide grin, or mischievous air. It was a content smile, a smile one gave when they wanted to be nowhere else. And a few days ago, Loghain would have never seen such a smile. Sorcha was surprisingly...honest. She was who she was, always, and never hid such a fact. She was unlike the nobles in Ferelden and would have been considered an abomination to any Orlesian. Sorcha was...herself...and a few days ago she had been herself hating him and tonight she was herself with her content smile and her beautiful caressing hands.

Her smile softened more as she finished washing his hair and saw him watching her. She stared into his eyes and he watched her think. Finally, she chuckled. "Alright, greedy Warden. Now return the favor."

He was glad to and moved up, turning around so he could face her. She stood up and turned before sitting back down with her back facing him.

Loghain couldn't remember the last time he had ever washed someone. He would have said it was Anora when she was a child, but the maids had performed that task for him. Then perhaps it would have been Celia. He recalled a night shortly after they were married and a warm bath that grew cold by the time they departed.

He rubbed the soap bar on the cloth and started with Sorcha's shoulders. He moved down her shoulders and neck and across her chest circling with the soap, wanting to wash off all the dirt from that night. She arched her back when his hands rolled over her breasts and she moaned softly. He smiled into her neck. He moved the cloth to one hand and with the other grazed gently over her nipple.

Sorcha smiled. "Tease," she sighed and leaned back into his chest.

Loghain moved the cloth down her stomach and hips, then slowly over her legs and up her thighs. She opened them for him; her eyes closing as she rested her head against his shoulder. Loghain watched the dark auburn curls before moving the cloth between them. She gave a sigh. Loghain could feel the heat returning to his cock, the quick tightening of his groin.

He rested the cloth against the side of the tub and moved his hand back between Sorcha's thighs. His fingers moved against her curls, teasing them, feeling the softness of her. She moaned and spread her legs wider and his cock pushed against her back. His fingers pushed her lips aside and his thumb circled her clit. Slowly, the circle tightened and when his thumb brushed over her clit, Sorcha moaned.

She spun around to face him, kissing him roughly and pushing him against the tub. He grabbed her hips, pulling her into his lap.

Her hand reached between them and stroked him fast and hard. He grunted and pulled her over him. He felt her smile against his lips, her teeth grazing his lip as she pulled back to grin at him. She settled her legs on either side of his hips and lowered herself just enough that she rubbed herself against the tip of his hard cock. Her hand stroked him lazily, but he felt himself barely keeping control. He knew with one push of her hips he could have her, could be inside her, but he didn't dare. He moved forward and kissed her neck. Her hand held his shoulder for support as she slowly rubbed his cock with her heat, driving him mad. He bit her neck lightly and Sorcha moaned.

She slowly sank down ever so slightly onto him before getting back up. He growled and his hands moved to her hips, daring to give them a slight nudge down.

Sorcha chuckled. "Aw, that is more like it. The Loghain I know."

"Do you plan to torture me all night? You have clearly picked the best way."

She smiled and kissed him. "Only a bit longer."

She pushed him back against the tub and he leaned against it, giving her full control.

She sank slowly onto him. His fingers dug into her hips, but he didn't push, let her go at her own pace. Sorcha watched him and her small smile felt as torturous as the warmth of her cunt so close to his reach and yet not there.

She leaned forward, her heat over his cock, every muscle of him twitching for her, and kissed him. His hand traveled up her back and pulled her closer, his tongue doing what his cock could not. He pushed into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his, sucking on her lips.

She sank onto him and he grunted. His hand tangled in her hair not letting her break the kiss. His other hand followed the movement of her hips as they ground against him. The tight hotness of her, the pleasure spiking with every movement of her body.

The tub constricted his access to her and he could not fill her completely, he wanted more. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to the bed where he could push her against the sheets and feel her legs around his hips as he sank fully into her. But Sorcha was in charge and he had no illusions it was otherwise.

Her breathing became more breathless and her hips moved more insistently against him. Loghain moved his hand down between her and she smiled against his lips. With his thumb, he circled her clit as before and then as he got closer he rubbed over it slowly, not letting up. Sorcha's breath hitched and she moaned. Her eyes closed, Loghain grabbed her hips, pulling them down further onto him. She kissed his neck and moaned. He rubbed her clit firmly and Sorcha's breath caught and she tightened around him.

Sorcha's hips were slowing and Loghain grabbed them, taking advantage of her orgasm to move his hips up, finally filling her. He grunted at the pleasure of friction and felt the hot release as the coil snapped inside him.

Sorcha leaned against him as he rested back against the basin, both of them catching their breath. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Loghain gently pulled her up off of his softening cock. In seconds he heard her breathing become regular and he glanced at her to find Sorcha asleep against him in the cooling water of the tub. He sighed and picked her up, tucking her legs across his arms and stepping out of the tub. He carried her to his bed and, pulling the covers over both of them found rest in his dreams for once.

* * *

 

Sorcha woke to the feeling of warmth and satiation. She smiled into the bedsheet and turned to find the large man still asleep beside her.

She glanced at the window and saw it was still dark. They had not been asleep for too long then. There was still time before he left. She moved closer, wrapping her leg around him and resting gently on his chest. She kissed him, first on the forehead, then down to the neck, along the jaw and slowly kissing her way towards his lips. She watched as the corners of them twitched.

"Wake up, you lazy man," she declared in a stern voice.

One of Loghain's eyes opened. "Lazy?" he grunted at her.

"I did all the work," she stated, the corner of her lips turning up.

He opened his other eye and chuckled, the sound feeling wonderful against her. "All the work indeed. I carried you to bed."

"Come on." Sorcha laughed and rolled off of Loghain and out of bed. She walked back over to the tub and picked up her previously discarded robe. Slowly she wrapped it around herself and glanced back at Loghain. "Well, come on."

He groaned quietly and rolled out of the bed himself. "Where are we going?"

She smiled and watched him as he moved around the room.

"Yes, yes. Stare all you want, woman."

Sorcha chuckled.

Loghain found his trousers and pulled them on.

"You don't need a shirt."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I promise." She grinned at him.

He sighed and left his shirt on the ground before following her out of his room. They walked down the hall and past the now silent dining room. Sorcha headed towards her office and ducked inside. She looked at the crate standing prominent in her office.

"Well?" She asked excitedly when he finally entered the office behind her.

Loghain rubbed his face and glanced at her. "I am supposed to take the entire thing back to Orlais."

"And? You aren't even the least bit curious what was so important it required two Grey Wardens to come to Kirkwall to acquire?" Sorcha laughed and walked over to the chest. It was locked, but a small flame cracked it open.

She arched an eyebrow at Loghain who was calmly watching her, his eyes appreciating every movement of her body inside the robe. She grinned at him.

He sighed again and kneeled down, opening the chest easily. He looked inside. "Andraste's ass," Loghain growled.

Sorcha came next to him and looked inside the velvet lined chest. She tilted her head back and laughed. "I take back everything. You Grey Wardens do have a sense of humor."

Loghain reached inside the chest and pulled out one of the four bottles of wine resting on the velvet.

"Antivan. Hmm." He rubbed the seal. "Older than me."

"Must be ancient than."

Loghain stood up. "Ancient?" He grabbed her before she could move back, his arm going around her waist as his other hand held the bottle of wine.

Sorcha chuckled and reached out for the bottle. "That's good wine."

"Would be a shame to go to waste on some Orlesian noble, wouldn't it?" Loghain glanced at her and watched her smile grow wide and her eyes glint with glee.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" With a twist of her hand the cork popped off. She drew the bottle to her lips and drank.

Loghain took the bottle from her and took a drink. "That's damn good." He drank again, finishing off half the bottle before he handed it back.

"Well...what should we do now?" Sorcha put the bottle to her lips, watching the Warden's eyes flow over her.

Loghain's hands ran over her back and cupped her ass through her robe. He made an appreciative sound in his throat and leaned into her neck.

Something hard pushed against her stomach.

"Again?" she asked, finishing the rest of the bottle of wine.

Loghain chuckled, reached into the chest and grabbed another bottle, pulling the cork off and handing her the new bottle.

"Warden's stamina, sweetheart."

Sorcha chuckled and took another swig of the wine.


End file.
